Realisation
by Twillight Bunny
Summary: Irwin comes to a realisation during the Valentine's day dance.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of yadda yadda yadda. You get the point.

* * *

It had been a simple request: deliver the valentine to Mandy, and tell her it was from him. Instead, what followed were a series of events that led to the utter destruction of the Valentine's Day dance.

He could still see it: the torn banner, tables and chairs lying on their sides, trays of food upturned, their contents noisily splattering as they hit the floor, the punch arching gracefully through the air as they had flung it at each other.

He remembered the eyes of his schoolmates, different shades of blues and greens and browns staring back at him with wild malice as his goddess left in a swirl of aqua taffeta, leaving the gym doors swinging in her wake.

But _those_ eyes stood out the most.

It was masterfully done. Junior was bound to inherit his father's possesive streak, and she had played them both like a cheap tambourine. He had long since gotten over the sting of being used, and frankly he had expected no less of her. After all, the dance was practically an invitation of the blonde's wrath, and to be honest he would have been surprised if she _hadn't_ pulled anything.

No, that wasn't why he was sitting on the bleachers by the football field at 9.37 p.m, staring at the moon. He had started off trying to dry himself, but soon the motion of twisting wet cloth had become oddly hypnotic, so he allowed his mind to wander instead.

_Mandy._

The thought of the blonde caused the tiny bit of evil in his heart to stir, coiling and uncoiling, the fragment of darkness hissing and spitting like an angry serpent till he had to clucth his chest with a pudgy hand in an effort to calm himself down.

That was why he lov-no, _worshipped_ her. She was one of the few people who could make his evil side become agitated so, and he loved the rush it gave him.

Mindy did that to him too, to a much lesser extent, and even Grim, from time to time, but it was the blonde who had the strongest reaction on him. One glare was enough to make his insides twist in that excrutiatingly satisfying way.

See, it was her eyes.

Most people only _looked_ as if they had black eyes, when in truth they were actually dark brown. Mandy was different. Her eyes were truly black, like two holes that went on forever. Blacker than black. They were eyes that made your blood freeze in your veins, eyes that made even Death himself look over his shoulder nervously.

How he loved her!

Yet she had rejected him again and again and again, and he still kept coming back for more. Maybe he was being stupid.

Maybe he needed to stop this, whatever it was.

For one thing, he knew enough about relationships to know that this…_thing_ with Mandy wasn't healthy. Romance wasn't about feeding your dark side, after all.

Still, as time went on, he had become more and more addicted to the feelings she created in him, and frankly, he liked it.

As he sat there, thinking to himself, he didn't realise when the shadows around him began to twist and rise, till he suddenly found himself sitting next to Junior. The darkling looked at him, his yellow-green pupils glowing a little eerily in the dim moonlight. The two boys just sat there, each growing more uncomfortable with the other's presence yet not knowing how exactly to break the silence. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of a moment had passed, Junior cleared his throat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This was awkward. Junior had little exposure to other people, and he always found himself becoming self-concious whenever he had to interact with them.

"Uhm…Can I sit here?"

The words slid from his throat thickly, in the way he said everything.

No response.

Instead, Irwin just continued wringing a small corner of his jacket, a blank look that seemed more fitting on Billy crossing his face. Sliding a few pale fingers through his dark hair, Junior let his gaze drop.

Six lonely months of school, and he just had to make _and_ lose one of the only friends he had on the same day.

How was he supposed to know about the intricacies of school romances? He was only half-human after all! Still, he knew he had crossed the line, and he felt bad for doing what he did to Irwin. Granted, his dad's advice had been particularly unhelpful, but at least he now knew better. Apologising would be smart, so he cleared his throat again. Before he could get a word out, Irwin suddenly looked at him.

" Hey yo, you're pretty evil, aren't you?"

It was the first thing Junior hadn't expected.

The round boy scooted a little closer, his dark eyes suddenly alive with a strange spark that the son of Nergal found a bit unsettling. There was a tiny bit of madness in them, which was admittedly familiar to the little mutant.

His father got the same look whenever he talked about the time he had turned everyone on the surface into Nergalites that one time. Luckily, Grim's powers had turned him back to normal in the nick of time, and the reaper had been able to reverse the effects of his father's stunt without too much incident. The image of his father, trembling in that insane manner of his whenever the reaper became a topic of discussion popped into his head, making the little darkling chuckle quietly to himself.

While Junior had been having his little flashback, Irwin had kept coming closer.

And closer.

The boy had a set look upon his face, as if he had made up his mind about something. He now sat uncomfortably close to the demon-child, his knee knocking into Junior's, snapping the brooding mutant out of his musings.

The pale boy looked at him uncertainly, his fangs peeking out just the tinniest bit as he brought his lower lip between his teeth, worrying the small bit of flesh as he wondered how to react to the sudden invasion of his personal space.

"Uhhmm…" he started, trying to nonchalantly slide away from Irwin but failing miserably as the rotund boy now had his arm in a death-grip.

The moonlight glinted of his glasses as he tilted his head back, studying the increasingly freaked out Junior.

Oddly enough, he barely seemed to notice his hold on the other boy, for Irwin seemed to be losing an argument with himself, nodding slightly one second, then vigorously shaking his head the next.

Then, he suddenly whipped out his hand, grabbing Junior's chin and twisting it towards himself in a blur of motion. Dark brown eyes met black on yellow- green, before Irwin pressed his lips against the darkling's own in a weird, almost _experimental_ kiss.

All was silent. Time itself seemed to slow, the seconds ticking down to nothing but the wild hammering in Junior's chest. All he could see were Irwin's closed eyes, and all he could feel was the peculiar silky smoothness of the other boy's lips against his own.

One second passed, then another, and Junior was barely aware of an arm sliding around his neck, catching it in the crook of an elbow as his head was angled down towards the other boy's mouth.

Irwin lacked any technique or finesse, and the awkward kiss was soon over as the dark-skinned boy pulled away. Junior, still reeling from the fact that he was just _kissed by a boy_, just sat there in a daze, his eyes glassy.

The second thing he hadn't expected was how much he_ liked_ it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Irwin had done it.

He had _actually_ done it. His head still spinning slightly, Irwin leant back, resting his hands on the cool plastic surface of his seat. He had actually kissed something evil, something dark and _unholy_, and now his heart felt as though it would burst from his chest. Irwin could feel his pulse quicken, creating a strange yet not wholly unpleasant tingling sensation on his face.

He could see it now, the memories coming to him one at a time.

Burying his face in a neck sticky from punch, the odd scent of fruit and brimstone from the pale boy's skin filling his nostrils. Arms covered in tacky pink polyester wrapping themselves around him, dark hair tickling the side of his face as they had swayed as one over the dance floor. He had forgotten when exactly, but the thought had struck him at some point during the dance.

Junior was evil too!

* * *

A/N: I've finally managed to get something done! Yay me!

I know I should be working on my other stuff, but I've been super busy lately, and frankly when I saw the ending of 'The Greatest Love Story Ever Told' I just HAD to do a fic on it..


End file.
